Tsunade Gaiden
by dangaiden
Summary: The Gaiden of Tsunade Senju: The Legendary Medical-nin, takes us to the untold past of a little princess whose world was to change as the First Shinobi World War ensued and stroke to the very heart of her home and loved ones became casualties of despair. You'll be witness of the rise of the last of the Senju's and proud bearer of the Will of Fire!


Prologue

In the Land of Fire, at the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the evergreen treetops began to shiver by the passing winds of a late-summer evening. Some of their leaves were plunged from their branches and were carried away along the clouds of a crimson sky, giving way to the twilight of the day; as the last rays of the sun stroke the face of the Hokage Monument and whose shadow was soon to melt with the night and hide the village out of sight. Now, a pale and solitary moon shone over the colorful rooftops of the houses of Konoha. Below, the streets were brought to life by the lights of the many businesses that opened at night. Among those, one tavern was particularly alive by the presence of a recurring, lousy shinobi.

Before a large table there were numerous empty bottles of alcohol and various plates stacked over each other. At the center was a pile of bones of what used to be a chicken breast. At front, you could hear the gulping sound of Tsunade finishing her last bottle (all the way to the last drop), and looking at her in disbelief, was Shizune at her side, who carried Tonton on her arms, who looked quite perplexed as well. A loud sigh is heard before the pounding of the bottle on the table.

Tsunade: More! More! Bring more sake!

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! You've drank enough-

Tsunade: So what? It's my birthday isn't it? Bring more sake here!

Tsunade looked at Shizune who was getting quiet.

Tsunade: What's wrong Shizune? Is not usual on you to not talk back.

Shizune: Well, Tsunade-sama, you see… (Shizune didn't know how to tell her master that her current state was pitiful…) I invited a couple of friends to join us and celebrate together.

Tsunade: Huh? And who are those friends?

Ashamed, Shizune turned her eyes to the guests who had arrived.

Tsunade followed Shizune's eyes and saw how a couple of well-dressed ladies approached the table. She recognized that pink, blonde, blue, brown, and black hair immediately.

Tsunade: Well, if it isn't the kunoichis who saved the Shinobi World. And Kurenai, what are you all doing here?

Sakura: Shizune-san told us you'll be here.

Ino: Didn't you think that we won't be celebrating your 67th birthday?

Tsunade: Hush! No need to say it aloud, is it? But now that you're here, we can play a little game of gambling. Sit. Sit.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Kurenai joined Tsunade and Shizune and they order their preferable food; which encompassed: anko dumplings, cherry tomatoes, zenzai, Sesame dumplings and takowasa. After dinning, they began to play a card game and drink. As Tsunade began to feel down and drink more because she kept losing, they changed the subject and began to question her about her past… or at least they tried to do so.

Sakura: Time flies pretty quick. Don't you think Tsunade-sama? Thinking that it had been twelve years since we saved the world during the Fourth Shinobi War and restored peace to it.

Ino: Yeah! And some of us got married (said Ino as she pretentiously showed off her engagement ring.)

Hinata: And became mothers (said Hinata embarrassed.)

Tenten: Not all (Tenten sighed.)

Ino: Oh! Hinata! Tell me how you kept your figure after giving birth to your first child.

Sakura: Yes, Hinata! Tell us!

Hinata: Uh… Well… I… I never lost my shape.

Ino & Sakura: What!

Kurenai led out a kind laugh.

Kurenai: Don't worry girls. Hinata may be blessed, but for us, we have to resume our training as kunoichi of the Leaf. To be a good example for our daughters who are the generation that one day would take care of the village.

Hinata: You're right Kurenai Sensei.

The girls laughed about it.

Shizune saw how Tsunade's head had dropped over her chest and had gotten quiet in melancholy as she heard the talk of the ladies.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama (thought Shizune in a pitiful tone.)

Tsunade: Had I been too selfish all this years? (Tsunade thought to herself.)

Shizune raised both of her hands and her nervous laugh interrupted the ladies.

Shizune: Should I give a toast?

The ladies rose their cups and toasted for Tsunade.

Shizune: For Tsunade-sama! May she ever remain herself!

All but Tsunade: For Tsunade-sama!

They all drank, but Tsunade not so happily.

Sakura: Oh! Right! Tsunade-sama. We brought a gift for you!

Tsunade: A gift?

Tsunade lifted her head; apparently, her spirit had been raised.

Sakura: Ino!

Ino: Right!

Ino reached for something at her back which she had brought with her from her family business.

Ino: Surprise! Tsunade-sama!

It was a very large wreath of flowers, with a type of flower chosen by each one of them.

Tsunade: Huh? Flowers?

Sakura: The cherry blossoms come from me!

Tenten: The plum blossoms are mine!

Kurenai: The white roses are on my part!

Hinata: I brought the pure white lilies.

Ino: And the cosmos flowers come from me! Sponsored of course by Yamanaka Flowers (added Ino in an infomercial tone.)

Tsunade had only been given flowers by a former (and only lover).

Ino: What do you think, Tsunade-sama? Aren't they pretty?

Tsunade: Uh… Sure. Thankyou ladies.

Sakura: So? Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: What? (she asked confused.)

Sakura: Which did you like the most? Aren't the cherry blossoms the most beautiful?

Ino: What are you saying Sakura? The cosmos flowers are prettier, and also, they last longer!

Sakura: At least it is its blooming season! How long have you kept hold of those old cosmos Ino?

Ino: How dare you, you Billboard Forehead! Don't you think someone who runs a flower shop has better knowledge of them? Your flowers will be dead in less than a week!

Sakura: Ugh! You, Ino-pig!

Tenten couldn't hide her laugh behind her hands. Both Sakura and Ino turned to face her.

Ino & Sakura: What's so funny?

Tenten raised her hands in surrender.

Tenten: Uh, uh… nothing… nothing at all! Both are pretty flowers!

A moment of silence, or tension I would say, grew at the table.

Ino: Well, at least I keep my flowers as good as I keep my man home (said in a bragging tone).

Sakura got quite quickly. That had been a low blow. Hinata felt equally hurt by that comment, as Naruto wasn't home most of the time.

Hinata: But the pure lilies have the deepest meaning. That of humility (addressing Ino directly. Ino understood and got quiet.)

Kurenai ended the discussion with an assertive comment.

Kurenai: All flowers have their season, and when they bloom, they're the prettiest of their time.

Sakura & Ino: You're right, Kurenai-san.

The attention returned to Tsunade, who had been in silence as she heard the words of the girls, which resonated with her past.

Sakura: Oh! Tsunade-sama! I'd been wanting to tell you about the clinic that I proposed to open for the orphaned children who lost their parents in the last war. It has been a great success! And the children's response to the treatment has been satisfactory.

Tsunade: That's good to hear Sakura (said Tsunade half-heartedly, still lost in the past.)

Ino: Well, Yamanaka Flowers sells have boasted greatly this last few years.

Sakura: Yeah, out of the sorrows of people.

Ino: Hey! I'm not behind the reasoning of people, but I'm there to provide for their mourning stages.

Sakura: So am I!

Hinata decided to change the subject before anymore conflict arose.

Hinata: Well, Naruto has done a great job as the new Hokage.

Ino: Oh. Are we talking now about our husbands? Because in that case, Sai has-

Sakura: We know, he opened an art gallery in the village.

Ino: And has been an utter success!

Tenten: I opened a ninja weapon shop, if someone cares (said Tenten, more to herself.)

Sakura: Oh, Ino. I've noticed that Sai's art style has changed quite a bit lately. I wonder, did he got a muse to inspire him?

Ino: That's right! And is no other than me (she said as she posed with her body.)

Sakura: Oh. That's what I thought! (said cheerfully) Now I know why his quality has dropped (said disappointedly).

Ino: Oh! Look who's talking! You look way older than me Sakura! I suppose pregnancy didn't make you any favor (said tauntingly).

Ino's comment made Tsunade's eyebrow rise.

Sakura: Oh, you!

Sparks of lightning burst from the connection made by Sakura and Ino's mental clash.

Kurenai: These girls will fight each other until there's only one remaining (she thought).

Tsunade's patience was running out and Shizune noticed it.

Shizune: So, how's your daughter Kurenai-san?

Kurenai: Oh. She's doing great. She's now a genin and is taking her first missions. She's quite excited and often gets desperate of the rank of the missions she undertakes, but she's always kind about it (of course, I taught her that, thought Kurenai.)

Sakura: Oh. Tell me about it. Sarada can't wait to become a chunin. Oh. By the way, the Chunin Exams are close, Mirai will be taking part, Kurenai?

Kurenai nodded.

Tenten: Oh, this is exciting. The Chunin Exams were challenging when we undertook it. This time we get to see them as spectators.

Ino: Well, we did spectate them the first time, as none of us passed (she thought.)

Hinata: Boruto will too be participating, I hope all goes well. (said worriedly.)

Ino: I'm sure Inojin will do just fine, as he had been thought by his own parents.

Sakura: I wouldn't get so cocky Ino, if I was in your place. As Sarada has already awaken the Sharingan.

Ino: And so what? Inojin has known the Mind Transfer Jutsu since he was nine, and by now he has mastered it. Also-

Hinata: Boruto can perform the Rasengan (she interrupted).

Ino: And he's also a hotheaded kid.

Hinata: What did you say? (getting angry).

Ino: Inojin has great control over his emotions, knowing how to keep calm on distressing situations.

Sakura: Yeah, because he lacks sensibility, just like his father.

Ino: Ugh! Well, at least he has a father around.

Sakura had enough and jumped at Ino and the two began to fight.

Tenten: I wonder how would it be if I had a child?

Sakura: Take it back! You! Ino-pig!

Ino: You first! Billboard Forehead!

Shizune began to sense how Tsunade's chakra was building, so she made desperate signs for the other ladies to stop, but it was too late. Tsunade had enough of it. Her arm rose and with a shout, she struck down the table, breaking it in two. She stood up and dusted her hands proudly.

Tsunade: You know what ladies? There was a time when I used to be the most famous kunoichi in all the Shinobi World (Tsunade said proudly with her arms crossed and eyes closed.) I was even named one of the Legendary Sannin from Konoha.

Tsunade opened one eye to peek at their reactions and was satisfied by the admiration she was given, so she continued.

Tsunade: I graduated from the Academy, along my teammates, at the age of six; became part of Team Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's personal team, and me, along my teammates, became the masters of the three most powerful summons ever seen to this world. I have completed more S-rank missions than anyone living in the village. Also, I became the most excelled medical-nin and was recognized during the Second Shinobi World War. I am Princess Tsunade; the heir of Hashirama Senju, the founder of the village, and was named its Fifth Hokage.

And you two! (pointing at Sakura and Ino, who began to get red and blabber.) Don't forget that I am your former teacher. And I may look your age, but I'm the elder here and deserve respect, mostly on my birthday.

After showing them their place, she sat back calmly, as if nothing had happened, and ordered more sake. The ladies had managed, indeed, to rise Tsunade's spirit.

Tenten: Amazing! Tsunade-sama! I didn't know you held such achievements! (even I who had wanted to be the next famed kunoichi, thought Tenten.)

Tsunade laughed about it.

Ino: Tsunade-sama! You must share with us your life-story! How you grew to become such a great kunoichi!

Sakura: And have such a healthy body!

Even Hinata couldn't hide her interest.

Tsunade: Oh, girls, please. You're going to make me blush.

Kurenai: C'mon Tsunade-sama. I'm also interested in how you were raised. I'm sure I can learn something of your upbringing that I can teach to my girl.

Shizune: Great! This is the perfect moment for Tsunade-sama to let out her troubles! (thought Shizune).

After Tsunade saw their reactions and true interest, she took the request more seriously. Finally, she sighed and raised her hands in surrender.

Tsunade: I suppose I'll not be able to drink myself unto oblivion as I accustom at this time of the year (she thought to herself).

Tsunade: Very well. Where should I begin? (she asked herself as she scratched her chin and stared above.)


End file.
